dragonballgwfandomcom-20200214-history
Kikumi Kakome
Kikumi Kakome Age: 17 Kikumi is the daughter of Gage Kakome and Hina Matsuri. She never knew of her father growing up, being that he had left on a mission before he found out that his wife was pregnant. On top of this, Kikumi lived without a mother, for Hina had died during childbirth. As a newborn, doctors had cut off her tail and it hasn't grown back since. Due to being the daughter of a Saiyan and a human, Kikumi is only half Saiyan. Without having one of her kind (i.e. her father) to teach her how to use her inherited abilites, she had no idea what she was capable of. Kikumi was later taken to the newer namek to be treated in the ways of the nameks just like her father. During her childhood, Kikumi lived under the teachings of the Namekian race, their lifestyle molding Kikumi into a silent, and easilly angered, warrior. As she was taught battle strategies and defensive manuvors by the Namekians, Kikumi began to realize that she had different abilities than her teachers. She began to unlock her Saiyan abilities. Her Namekian teachers weren't prepared for such a thing, and so Kikumi was left feeling as if she let them down. However, her teachers did try to help her learn how to use her newfound abilities until tragedy struck. Majins of the older failed race began a failed invasion of new namek and As Majins began to invade, Kikumi was betrayed by one of her teachers. He blamed her for bringing such destruction to their homeland and gave her up to the Majins, explaining that she had Saiyan blood in her. Surprised by this, the Majins were skeptical about why she was being given to them, only to realize she hadn't been able to learn how to use her powers. Kikumi was treated terribly by the Majin race. They tore her clothes apart and forced her to wear the clothing that the female Majins wore. While Kikumi did sort of like her new clothes, she loathed how she was treated like an animal rather than an individual. In secret, she practiced channeling her Ki and her fighting techniques until she made her daring escape from her hellish prison. She used techniques she learned from the Namekians to fight her way to freedom. As she escaped the Majins, Kikumi didn't dare go back to the Namekians after being betrayed. During her capitivty caused by the Majins, she'd heard many things about Earth during her teachings, and so she stole a space ship and set off for her new destination. When she reached earth she was astounded by the visiting of another Saiyan, her father Gage. He was on the planet as well but before she could confront him, he left to train further. Kikumi followed swiftly, intent on meeting her father and finding out why she had been abandoned. Personality -Silent and Secretive/Easilly angered -Sane until angered. When angered enough, she loses her sanity until calmed down. Skills *Hellzone Grenade – A variation of Scatter Shot. Multiple energy spheres are fired to surround an opponent and are guided to simultaneously smash the opponent, creating an explosion. *Light Grenade – A powerful energy ball attack. *Special Beam Cannon – Kikumi's most powerful, but time-consuming, attack, which drills through nearly everything and every being. *Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *Afterimage Technique – An ability to move so fast over short distances, that it leaves an after-image behind. Kikumi sends out and image of herself to confuse her enemy *''Ki Sense – The ability to sense Ki energy. Kikumi is able to also sense if the energy is good or evil. *Ki blast-A Mint green Ki blast. Transformations Unlock Potential Potential Unleashed(also known as Mystic Kikumi) Trivia -Kikumi is Gages daughter -Kikumi has no super saiyan transformations but with her mystic form she is equal to super saiyan 2. Gallery Kikumi - Mystic Saiyan Form.jpg|Mystic Kikumi Kikumi - Normal Form.jpg|Kikumi Color Palet Kikumi - ''Saiyan Clothing.jpg|Kikumi Guide Kikumi.jpg|Kikumi Floating